


Autumn Kata

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [133]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Kata

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> To Mali

Quinn smiled at Lelia's giggle. Her little blue rake was trying to keep up with his as they swept across the front lawn in Padua. There was a bite to the late-afternoon air, a crisp apple crackle that made Saturday even better.  
  
"One more pumpkin!" Lelia pointed to the leaf bag with a jack o'lantern face that Ian was currently filling.  
  
By now, there were twelve such bags on the curb.  
  
That's about it," Quinn said in satisfaction, wiping his brow with a dirty hand.  
  
The three of them trudged inside to the living room, where Jo and Keith were setting out cider and spice cookies. As soon as Jo saw Lelia's hair, with bits of leaves everywhere, she took her straight to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
That left the upstairs bathroom to Ian and Quinn.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, they were in each other's arms. Quinn hoped for as many kisses as leaves they'd raked, and Ian was just the man for the job. His ripe smell didn't bother Quinn, since he was just as sweaty himself.  
  
"What about the cookies?" Ian teased as the enticing scent of cinnamon made it through the door.  
  
"Not nearly as spicy as you are, laddie." Quinn hugged him tighter, nubby flannel catching on Ian's.  
  
Ian grinned cheekily. "And you've had barely a taste."  
  
"Apparently, I've become a spice addict," Quinn said, nipping Ian on the nose.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to give you your fix, then." Ian kissed Quinn deeply, wetting his chapped lips again, tongue pushing through them into his oh-so-eager mouth.  
  
Quinn felt Ian hardening against his thigh. He knew he should stop this now, but an excited Ian in his arms was impossible to resist.  
  
Luckily for them both, Lelia chose that moment to start giggling downstairs.  
  
Ian sighed and pulled back unwillingly, leaving his half-hard cock nothing to push into. "I should know better by now."  
  
Quinn took a steadying breath. "Don't think I'll ever know any better."  
  
"You certainly won't," Ian teased, trying to put the smile back on his husband's face.  
  
"That's because it doesn't get any better than this, lad." Quinn nuzzled into Ian's neck.  
  
Quinn's nose bumped delightfully down his laddie's throat, stirring tiny hairs along the way. He battled his desire to push his hips into Ian's again. "We'd better go downstairs."  
  
"With any luck, they'll think it took us this long to clean up." Ian kissed Quinn wistfully, then turned to the sink to wash in record time. While he dried off, Quinn soaped his hands and face.  
  
They managed to make it downstairs while there were still cookies left. Keith passed the plate to Quinn when he and Ian settled on the couch beside him. Lelia was on the carpet, snuggling with Grandma.  
  
"Too bad Kathy and Monty had to work today, but I'm glad we've got Lelia." Keith smiled at Jo, who looked ten years younger with a bundle of freshly washed little girl in her lap.  
  
Their friskiness in the bathroom paid off for Quinn now --there was no need for Ian to blow on his mulled cider to cool it down. It was already the perfect temperature for drinking.  
  
They sat and watched Lelia play with Grandma. She traced a leaf on construction paper, and was filling it in with her favorite green crayon, actually the right color for a change.  
  
"Reminds me of you and Monty," Keith said fondly. "You'd trail after him with the little rake I got you, just like Lelia did today." He grinned at Ian impishly. "Think we've got a photo somewhere."  
  
Quinn could see where Ian had gotten his mischievousness from. Not to mention the way it had rubbed off on him. "Oh, I'd like to see it," he said, eyes sparkling into Ian's.  
  
That sent Keith bustling off to the shelf with the family albums. Ian immediately took advantage of it by subtly pressing his thigh into Quinn's. "Now look what you started," he said chidingly, sitting back on the couch with a patently fake pout.  
  
Jo looked up at Ian, smiling at his tone of voice. "Want to see a picture of your uncle Wan at your age, sweetie?"  
  
"Yes, Grandma!" Lelia climbed onto the couch, making straight for Ian. A photo was like a window onto another universe for her.  
  
Quinn discreetly pulled his thigh away, missing Ian's warmth already. He envied Lelia her position on Ian's lap.  
  
An "Aha!" told Ian his dad had found the photograph in question. Preparing for a good-natured ribbing, he groaned at the thick album as his father sat down next to him.  
  
"Here it is," said Keith with satisfaction, one finger holding his place until he could open about 25 heavy pages to get to the young Ian.  
  
And there he was -- dressed in a white shirt and tan pants, the little blue rake he'd given to Lelia trailing after Monty's on their front yard. In the background, Ian could see how the trees had grown since then. Tall and strong, just like the brothers themselves.  
  
Ian couldn't put the album on his lap because of Lelia, so Keith angled the page for them to see. Quinn leaned closer, glad to have an excuse to press into Ian's side again.  
  
"Uncle Wan," Lelia said excitedly. "Red hair." She pointed to the picture, then pushed her chubby fingers into Ian's spiky hair.  
  
"Yes, that's me, angel." Ian hugged her to him.  
  
Jo stood next to Keith as she smiled down at the photo of her sons when they were so small. "Seems like yesterday."  
  
"And forever, too." Keith squeezed Jo's hand.  
  
The doorbell rang, and everyone got up to greet Kathy and Monty. A "time to go" look from Ian, and he and Quinn made their goodbyes, getting cookie-crumb kisses from Lelia in her mother's arms.  
  
Back home, they spent some puppy time with Artoo and Sandy, who got to catch up with their extended family as well, through the intriguing scents on their professors' clothes.  
  
Ian fed the pups while Quinn went through the mail.  
  
Quinn held up a letter. "Mark and Paul's daughter Rachel is having her bat mitzvah next month. I think we can make it if I give my midterm a week later."  
  
Ian smiled at the news. "You know, we may even get to New Haven earlier. Now that Connecticut's legalized same-sex marriage, I have a feeling we'll be invited to her dads' wedding." He'd met Paul when they were studying at Bail together years ago.  
  
"We should give them a call to congratulate them. What a lovely way to celebrate Coming Out Day."  
  
The men changed into their gi, eager to practice The Westwind kata, which Master Yodama had suggested this morning. Starting at half-speed, they slowly created a whirlwind of leaves in their living room. Quinn marveled, as always, at his lad's grace and speed, while Ian admired Quinn's calm centeredness.  
  
Ready for a shower after their raking and aikido, they stripped off their uniforms and put them in the hamper on the way to the tub. Ian turned on the tap and watched avidly as streaks of dirt ran off his husband to swirl down the drain, even before he'd started cleaning him.  
  
Ian washed Quinn's back first, then turned around so he could return the favor. That done, Ian faced him to reach up for a deep kiss, water splashing around his ears. He ran soapy fingers over Quinn's skin, kneading his shoulders, sliding down his arms to squeeze firm hips, gliding back up to stroke his chest, lingering on his taut stomach.  
  
Quinn leaned into Ian's caresses, feeling his cock stir with interest. "Here or bed?" he murmured into Ian's ear.  
  
"Bed," Ian said decisively, his touches becoming more practical, less stimulating.  
  
Quinn relaxed into the massage, enjoying Ian's firm fingers on his back and legs. Then it was his turn to soap his lad. Ian was pretty clean already, with all the sudsy water splashing onto them, but Quinn relished having his hands all over him anyway.  
  
He concentrated on loosening the muscles in Ian's neck and shoulders, usually a bit too taut from his high-bar routines. Quinn moved onto his lad's upper arms, bruise-free because of the guards he wore for p-bars. Then he followed the path of the water down Ian's chest, paused a bit to cup his stomach, and slicked over his legs.  
  
Quinn's ministrations just whetted his appetite for a more leisurely exploration in bed. Judging from Ian's encouraging hums, his laddie was in complete agreement.  
  
Thoroughly rinsed, they stepped out of the shower and towelled off with forest green towels. Quinn threw a chew toy off the bed with a smile and got under the covers beside Ian. He pulled his lad into his arms with a happy sigh.  
  
Ian was surrounded by warmth -- Quinn's skin, cool from the shower, had already been heated by their tartan comforter and Ian's body. He nuzzled into Quinn's evening whiskers, enjoying the rasp over his cheek.  
  
Quinn relished the feel of Ian's nose rubbing along his jawline. "Mmmm, laddie."  
  
Ian basked in the reverberations of his husband's rumble, tucking himself under Quinn's chin in one of his favorite positions. His fingers started to wander over Quinn's side and ribs. "You feel so good."  
  
"I'm not the only one." A big hand petted heat into Ian's back. Quinn tangled legs with him and stroked downward onto his herven's (husband's) thigh. He swallowed Ian's murmur of pleasure with a slow kiss. "You're quite a handful, lad."  
  
"Most of me fits in the palm of your hand," Ian whispered. "See?" He took Quinn's fingers and placed them on his cheek. Sure enough, half of his face disappeared under that massive hand. He kissed the fingertip over his mouth.  
  
Smiling, Quinn slid his hand to the back of Ian's head, covering much of his husband's hair. Not one to miss a chance for a kiss, he pulled Ian in and teased his lips, just as his lad was teasing him.  
  
Ian hummed into the kiss, tasting a faint trace of soap and a stronger flavor of Quinn. "Delicious," he breathed, touching foreheads with him.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Quinn sighed happily into Ian's mouth. His tongue duelled with his lad's, both of them winning their erotic sparring session.  
  
When he felt Ian's stirring shaft nudge his thigh, he shifted to sit between his legs, giving him a wider canvas. His cock, too, was at that pleasantly half-hard state when one touch could work magic.  
  
Ian lazily reached out to give him that touch. He looked into Quinn's eyes, love connecting them as tangibly as Ian's fingertips.  
  
Quinn gave him a slow smile of thanks and promise. His new position left him free to use two hands now, and Ian's chest almost vanished beneath them. He chuckled at the truth of Ian's 'palm of your hand' comment.  
  
Ian beamed back at him, Quinn's hands blanketing him in warmth the way their covers never could. He put his hands on top of his husband's and petted them. "I love this."  
  
"Oh, laddie." Quinn lifted Ian's left hand and kissed his ring finger, then put it back on his own. Ian's moans and sighs guided him just as surely as his lad's hands. When he reached that magic spot just beneath Ian's left rib, his lad shivered under him.  
  
Ian pulled him in to suckle there. "Ah!"  
  
Quinn added licks and kisses, gratified when Ian started writhing under him. He moved down to nuzzle restless hips, deliberately brushing Ian's cock along the way. "What do you want, lad?" he asked, brogue deepening his voice.  
  
"You ridin' me," Ian said, hardly able to get the words out.  
  
Quinn grinned in anticipation. A long arm shot out to get their berry gel from the nightstand. He sucked Ian's shaft briefly first, trying to enhance his pleasure without swamping him with it. Then he coated himself and Ian thoroughly and got into position above him. He grabbed Ian's hands for support and tried for a comfortable angle.  
  
Ian felt intense pressure on his cock as Quinn bore down on him and after a tense moment, he was inside him. He gazed up at Quinn, adoration adding sparkle to his eyes.  
  
Quinn could never resist that look. He began to move slowly, rocking into Ian's smooth thrusts. After a few strokes, they found the perfect groove. His height allowed him to swoop down for a kiss when he just couldn't resist.  
  
The build of their desire mirrored the build of their kata. This was never taught in their aikido class! Ian imagined Master Yodama's reaction to delay his orgasm.  
  
This was so effective that it took wet droplets dripping on his stomach to remind Ian to grab Quinn's erection and stroke it to the pace he'd set. Quinn's grunts turned feral, and he couldn't keep the image of Yodama's face before him when Quinn gazed at him with desperate eyes.  
  
"Just let me..." Ian groaned.  
  
Quinn's trembling intensified. "Now, lad, now!"  
  
Quinn felt the fierce jab to his prostate as Ian exploded inside him all the way to his teeth. "Ian!" He came into his lad's slack hand, unaware of the splashes on Ian's stomach until he dropped onto him.  
  
Ian whooshed under the sudden weight, only catching his breath when Quinn rolled off.  
  
They lay on their backs, too tired to move. Quinn's come itched messily on Ian's skin, but it was too much trouble to scratch.  
  
Perfect.


End file.
